The Hero And The Magician
by MariBrisse
Summary: Based from the Pottertalia Doujinshi "The Hero and the Magician". The storyline continues reuniting Arthur and Alfred once more. Rated T because of Italy Romano and angry lonely english guy. USUK


~ This Fanfic is based of the Doujinshi "the Hero and the Magician", which is a Hetalia Usuk Harry Potter AU. Before reading this Fanfic, I would recommend you read the Doujin first. But is not on me, is okay bro, jus' do whatever you want ok? Ok.

~ The Doujinshi is not mine and so is the plot to this story. Please, note that the credits go to the respective owners. Hetalia is also not mine, belonging to Hidekaz Himaruya, god bless his beautiful soul. I only own the storyline after the Doujinshi cliff-hanger (ughh the feels man)

~ I actually worked hard to make this story at least presentable and did some research on Harry Potter books and stuff to not disappoint the fans out there, so PLEASE, do not steal my baby. If you want to mention it elsewhere, please warn me beforehand so I can approve.

~ Please note that English is not my first language, so there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes. If you spot one, please warn me so I can fix it. Also is my first English fanfic so any criticism is welcome... I mean it 3

~ Sooo, without making you guys more bored, let's do this shall we? Hope you enjoy ^.^

Recap…

~after the Time-Turner works, a few years later~

"Hey Al!" a second-year calls for the blonde forth-year

"What" he turns and munch on the donnut he had in his hands

" 'What' you say… still eating breakfast?"

" 'Cause I've got morning practice and then class so I don't get to eat much"

"The Quidditch cup is soon"

"Good luck Alfred"

"Beat Slytherin!"

Various students try to be heard by the Quidditch Star. In the other end of the corridor, some murmurs start to go off.

"Ah. Here comes trouble"

"As usual"

"That person"

Approaching the American, a fifth-year with large eyebrows ignores the murmurs and the loud obnoxious fourth-year with a neutral face, passing by the group around the popular boy.

"Of course we'll win! Because-"

 _Because I'm a hero!_

(Now, to the actual thing that belongs to me)

Hearing that the fifth-year couldn't help but scoff. Arthur knew very well the so-called hero. Not that anyone knows or remember that, he reminded himself. But the thing is, he remembered and that was more than enough. Just thinking what could have happened if… No, he shouldn't be thinking about that, not again. But the boy couldn't help, every time he heard the name Alfred F. Jones a shiver went down his spine. Wha- not that he was attracted by the lad, no that was obscene. He just simply… remembered, yet again.

"Pftt" He scoffed, you go Arthur, I've already told you thinking about it isn't worth it. His mind supressing his thoughts yet again. You have to focus on your studies, remember, O.W.L and stuff.

He tried focusing again at the book he was reading for a essay from his Herbology class. That proved easy enough and he would have finished it, if only he hadn't remembered that today was Thursday and that in the evening he had Astronomy. Dashing from the library in a hurry to arrive at the class in time, he ended up hitting a few people. But he certainly didn't mean to hit Gryffindor most foul-mouthed student, I think Lovino was his name. He is a Vargas, just like his younger brother in Hufflepuff Feliciano. Oh, but Arthur wished he had hit the other one instead.

"Watch were you are going SlythFuck" The Italian said pushing Arthur to the ground "Stupid bastard"

Just. Great.

Now not only he was late, all his stuff was spilled trough the floor and no one would help him, because everyone was afraid of the curse. He started to catch his stuff, bloody hell, his pens were close to this person foot. Now Arthur, be as normal as possible, don't be a little awkward shit. He got close so the well-polished brown shoes and picked his stuff as casually as possible when one is picking pens shamelessly on the floor.

"Oh, want some help there dude?" Someone, probably the person over him, said. He looked up just to find blue eyes looking him in a curious way. Well shit. Now he was all blushy and stuff.

Arthur finished to gather his things and got up, looked at Alfred and did the best he could come up at the time. He turned to the direction were his class had probably already started, and run like the awkward twelve-year-old him would have done. He heard the other boy calling out for him but ignored. Well, that was… horrible. Let's not do that again.

(…)

After arriving at the class a little tardily and receiving a sharp look from his teacher, his life continued normally. A boring, alone trip to fight the sad life of a cursed boy. He returned to his separate room, away from any of the houses, and remembered himself (oh god here we go again) about the past events. He couldn't let the boy approach him again, he has to remain invisible, unnoticed… alone.

A weak passed by, and Arthur avoided the American at all costs. Luckily, or unfortunately he couldn't tell yet, the boy didn't search for him like last time. It was the second week of November, the snow already calling a Christmas vibe around Hogwarts, and Arthur fond himself watching the Quidditch game from the window of the library. It was Slytherin against Griffindor and the crowd couldn't get more eager as the red players did another point over the green ones. The boy scoffed, he didn't really like the game, but he actually found himself paying attention to the game tactics from both houses. Now, he really was trying to ignore the star player at first, but seeing how impossible that was when trying to understand the game, Arthur found himself eyeing Alfred while he commemorated yet another _point for Griffindor_ or whatever.

He really changed from THAT Alfred. His body now showed some muscular mass, no scratch that, A LOT of muscular mass. His jawline was firm and his cheeks were less chubby. His eyes got somehow more shiny passing an air of happiness around the boy. He was also wearing glasses, he noticed the other day, but not right now. Quidditch was somewhat violent and the chances of breaking glasses were high, so taking them off for the game was pretty cleaver.

Soon enough the game came to an end, with Griffindor wining, and Arthur retreated to his books. He had to admit, Alfred had become a fine lad.

(…)

Arthur was sitting in the Slytherin table at the great hall after a whole lot of students had exited the place, he was reading a book he was rather enjoying when he felt someone poke his shoulder for attention. Marking the book before closing it, he turned around and his eyes met the golden boy. Oh wow, lucky me.

"Hey, sooo I was wondering… You are always alone, do you have any friends?"

Well, direct as always I see…

"Why would you wonder about it?" I said frowning and crossing my arms in my chest ignoring his question completely

"Well you see, I—W-well it doesn't matter. Just wondering if you would like a friend ya know" he said scratching the back of his head.

"No thank you. Now if you please, I want to finish my book in peace" I said turning and picking my book were I had left it. _Please, go away. Please, go away. Please, go away._

"Okay then, I'll catch ya later, umm, whatever is your name"

And he left, leaving me to release an air I didn't know I was holding.

 _Arthur! I love you!_

My heart thumped in my chest and my eyes got watery suddenly. Arthur, don't you dare fall for this boy again.

(…)

It was Christmas and Hogwarts was pretty empty. Arthur wondered trough the many corridors just focusing on the eco that his shoes would make when entering in contact with the floor. He stopped in his tracks when saw someone in front of him, pacing to the right, left and then right again. The person stopped too, noticing his presence. He took a moment to recognize the golden boy and the next he was fleeing from him, entering in the library that was right in the middle of the corridor. Alfred followed him, he noticed, but kept silent. He sat in a table, picked up his latest assignment and revised. Studying was all he could do to fill the social void that was his life. Hearing a muffled laugh, he turned to find Alfred on his side reading his paper.

"What makes someone do homework while at the holidays?"

"Loneliness, mostly" Great, go ahead tell him your name now, you know how it worked last time, why are you responding to him, his brain repressed him.

"Humm, so your last name is Kirkland" he said pointing to the name written on the paper. Well shit.

"None of your business"

"Right. So Kirkland, what held you here on this hell hole during the holidays?"

Breath in, breath out. Just ignore him.

"What held YOU here?" Of all people

"Ok, that works too. I asked my parents to stay"

"Because…" I said expecting an explanation

"I wanted to make a new friend" He said turning to me

"Right, now tell me the real stuff" I said with a straight face but feeling my cheeks go warmer

"Hahaha, ok. I never stayed here before, on Christmas that is, so I said 'why not'" he said shrugging.

We stayed in silence for a while before he cleaned his throat and extended a hand in my direction.

"Well, the new friend part is actually true so... Hi, the names Alfred F. Jones , but I think you already knew that" He said winking

"Hah, full of yourself I see" I said ignoring his hand. He laughed in a nervous way before trying to talk to me again

"Haha, well, a little bit. So… I already know your last name, but-"

"Don't you dare" I said interrupting him

"Oh is it because of the curse thingy? Don't worry, as a hero, I can handle that"

 _I came to Hogwarts to become a hero_

 _I won't lose to some curse_

"Right…" I said as I ignored both him and my past memories

"So you won't tell me your name? Well too bad" He grabbed my stuff and got up from the table "It looks like you won't get back your assignment before you do tell me" He ran out of the library leaving me perplexed, trying to understand what had happened. I sprinted after him.

"ALFRED F. JONES GIVE ME BACK MY STUFF"

"Well, look who is making some new friends" Dumbledore said to professor McGonagall making a motions with his head towards the two running teenagers. "I was wondering when Mr. Kirkland would get a friend"

"It indeed took him long enough" McGonagall responded smiling

"Minerva, I have a plan" He whispered into her ear and she accented her head

"JONES! KIRKLAND! COME HERE THIS INSTANT" She shouted loud enough for the two boys to listen. They stopped running and came to their professors encounter

"Yes, Professor McGonagall" they said at the same time

Dumbledore motioned for Alfred to come closer, in his ear he whispered "Now, please do take care of him, he is rather lonely and need a good friend. Do you promise me you'll do that?" The boy accented "Good, now his name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland" He shooed the lad away and called for the fifth-year "Arthur, please give the boy a chance"

"B-but master. I told you my experience with Alfred, he died and I used the Time- Turner you gave me"

"I know, but if you never try again, when will you know when the curse fades?"

"Fades sir?"

"Yes well, since you've been alone for all this time, and with the professors help, I think we got enough magic to neutralize your curse"

The boy's eyes widened in surprised and in a fast movement. He embraced Dumbledore and went back to where Alfred had went, thanking professor McGonagall when he passed through her

"That's not really the truth, is it Albus?"

"No, but I believe that if he don't think about it much, the curse won't affect his friend"

They laughed together and continued with their tasks.

"Alfred wait up" Arthur said when he finally found the boy, only three days later "I need to tell you something"

They walked together around the cold campus while Arthur explained what happened. Alfred didn't really believed at first but something inside him told him the other boy was telling the truth.

"So let's star again, shall we" Alfred said after everything "Nice to meet you—"

 _Arthur_


End file.
